


Tell me, I can take it.

by Pink_Butterfly



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Aphrodite jealous, Ares being Supportive, Asspollo, BAMF Persephone, Eros being supportive, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Making Out, Panic Attacks, Persephone confessing, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly
Summary: Takes place after episode 99. Ares asks why Persephone was crying, she confesses. What will be the aftermath? What will go down when people find out? What will happen between Ares and Persephone?
Relationships: Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 163





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a head-cannon of mine. I don’t know if this will eventually happen, so this is not spoilers. This takes place after episode 99 and Ares asks why she was crying. I hope this doesn’t flop🥶🥶

Ares was behind a surprised Persephone. She turned around right after he apologized and raised an eyebrow. 

“Wait, hold on, did the god of war just apologize to me?” She asked, eyeing him. She couldn’t believe this. 

Ares scoffed. “Yes, yes he did, is that so hard to believe?” He asked raising his eyebrows now. Persephone just shook her head not even bothering with this lump of war. 

She turned around going back to her baking. She could practically feel Ares eyeing her, but she couldn’t face him. 

“Why were you crying?” He asked. He sounded really intrigued by this. Persephone froze, she didn’t know what to say. What could she say? She wanted to tell him the truth, she actually trusted Ares. They did after all, have a past. 

She didn’t turn around, she just stood there shaking. Trying to figure out how to lie to Ares, probably the person who know her the best, inside out. He always had. 

“I... I just.. I got a B on my test, and I was just, err really upset, about it.” She tried to say that to where it sounded believable. And she wasnt really lying, she did get a B, and she was upset about it. It wouldn’t make her cry like she did, but still. She was raised to be Perfect, she was raised to be better than everyone else. 

She was still frozen, she could feel Ares breathing down her neck. She closed her eyes as he began to speak. 

“Kore,” he said. “I know your lying. I know you better than anyone else, even yourself, you know that.” He finished. He placed a hand on her small arm and turned her around to face him. She had her eyes screwed shut. Not even breathing. 

Ares was genuinely worried for his little flower. He had always cared for her. He always had liked her since the first time they met. So it was tough, seeing her like this. 

“Kore?” He asked. 

Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Was all she could think. 

He grabbed her face in his hands. “Kore, look at me,” he said soothing her. She did as she was asked. And he could see in her eyes that she was afraid. But not of him, no. She was never the one to hide behind her mothers skirt, he had never seen her afraid before. 

“Little flower, what happened to you?” He asked, dropping to his knees. He loved this little goddess, even if he would never admit it, he did. So if she was afraid, he wanted to know why. 

“I- I can’t tell you,” she said, her voice was breaking with every word. She sobbed quietly, not wanting anyone to hear. She placed her tiny hands on his face, like his hands were on hers. 

Ares wouldn’t let himself cry in front of anyone, not even Aphrodite, but he swore to the Fates that he was about to break down because of Persephone. 

“Yes you can. Come on Kore, you know you can tell me anything. I will never judge you,” he said. Almost convincing her. But she couldn’t tell anyone, she pushed it by telling Eros, but he was her best friend. But, so was Ares in a way. He had always been there for her, even when her mother was not. She had always told him everything. Every time they met in the mortal realm, behind her mothers back of course, she always had stories to tell him. He always had stories to tell her too. 

“Persephone. Tell me, I can take it.”

“I- I was raped.”


	2. Lunch Dates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Persephone have a serious talk. Eros and Ares take Persephone out for lunch,( it’s awkward) Persephone makes them take her to work and realizes she has a problem. Ares finds out who raped Kore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really long and I’m sorry. I didn’t want to split it up into two different chapters. Also I’m not proud of this chapter, I don’t like how it turned out😒 Anyways hope you enjoy!

“I-I was raped.”

Ares didn’t say a word. He wasn’t moving or breathing. He was just kneeling down, still holding his huge hands on her beautiful face. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. Persephone saw him and instantly turned around out of his hands and gaze. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you. Now you probably hate me,” she whispered. She tried to control her shaking and continue to bake the soufflé. 

“What? Why would I hate you?” He asked confused. She didn’t do anything wrong. Well, if being absolutely perfect in every way was a crime, then yes she did. But other than that she didn’t do anything to upset anyone. 

“Because, of what happened. Im sorry it happened, I-“ there was a long finger pressed to her mouth. She didn’t get to finish.

“Kore, this happened to you. Not to me. I would never be mad at you, you did nothing wrong, your perfect! Even if you don’t see that,” he said. This calmed Persephone some. Eros said it wasn’t her fault either, but, she thinks it was. She could of been more strong. She could of fought back, but she didn’t, she couldn’t.

“Thank you Ares. Do you want to help me cook?” She asked him. Some might fear Ares. And most wouldn’t dare try cooking with him, especially in his girlfriends house. 

Shit! Aphrodite will kill me if she finds out that I’m friends with Ares! Persephone thought. 

“Wait! Wait! No I can’t,” she yelled. She was wide eyed now and Ares couldn’t put his finger on why. She was the one who asked him to cook with her. 

“What? Why?” He asked. Once again, raising that eyebrow of his. 

“Because, if Aphrodite find out, she’ll mess with me. Like she did last time!” She whisper-screamed. 

Ares scoffed. “Sephie, Aphrodite doesn’t control me. I am my own god, and I don’t give a shit if she cares that I am with you. Wait. Like last time?” He asked. What did Dite do to her? And why?

Persephone smiled, relieved what Ares would stand up for her. But then she shook her head, also shaking the smile off. “It... it was nothing. When I first came to Olympus me and Artie went to the Panathea together, and when Hades first saw me in the crowd, he said that I put Aphrodite to shame. And well, she over heard this so her and Eros drugged me and put me in the back of Hades car,” she replied. She was actually surprisingly calm when she said this, but so much has happened since then. It’s old news. 

“Wait so basically, Aphrodite is jealous of you?” He asked chucking. 

“Yea I don’t really know why. I guess because of my supposed looks,” she shrugged at this. She really didn’t know, she didn’t think she was all that great, she’s the goddess of Spring nothing important. 

“Supposed look? Love, your gorgeous, mesmerizing, adorable and so many other things. Do you not see any of that in yourself?” He asked. He went to the fridge and got the ingredients for the soufflé, setting them on the counter. 

Persephone shrugged. “Nope,” Persephone got the bowls and spoons. She began reading the instructions, when Eros came back in, eyeing his dad. Ares scoffed at his son. 

“Son, relax, I didn’t hurt her!” He defended himself. Eros went to Persephone and nudged her. She smiled, so he knew she was okay. “Hey E!” She said gleefully. Happy that her best friend was back. 

“Hey cinnamon, so are you still baking that soufflé?” He asked. Persephone nodded but was hesitant. “Actually, I think I have changed my mind.  
Eros do you want to go out to lunch?” She asked. 

“Wait are you not gonna invite me?” Ares mocked acting like he was offended that he didn’t get an invite. 

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Oh please like you really want to go with us,” she said turning back to Eros. Eros nodded and went to go grab his stuff. 

Ares started putting the food back up while Persephone put up the utensils. Ares closed the fridge and got his wallet, he eyed Kore curiously while she checked her phone. 

“What?” She asked, sensing that he was staring at her. “Did- have you told Eros?” He asked. Persephone tensed. Should she answer this? What if Eros didn’t want her to tell Ares?

“Tell me what?” Asked Eros as he came back in. Ares looked between the two, unsure of what to say. 

Persephone spoke first, “Yes, I did,  
I told Eros about my rape,” she said. Then started walking to the door. 

Eros sputtered and looked at his father, then at Persephone. “You told him?” Eros asked, also walking towards the door. Persephone nodded and opened the door. 

“Hey ma! We’re going to lunch see ya in a bit!” Eros screamed at his mom in the bathroom. He got no reply like usual. 

After they left Aphrodite came out and looked at her empty living room. She then walked I’ve run her kitchen too, no one was there. 

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, “Great, so not only does that little pink ‘Cinnamon Roll’ have my son wrapped up in her, she also has my boyfriend,” 

Aphrodite talked to herself. She then got an idea while pulling out her phone. 

She went to her contacts scrolling down to H. She hit the first name under H and pressed call. She began smiling to herself as the call went through to the to other line. 

Xxxxxxxxx

They went in Ares Jeep to the little cafe in Olympus. Persephone just hoped Apollo wouldn’t come across them while they were eating. 

She wasn’t afraid for herself, Apollo couldn’t hurt her when she was with other people and out in the public. She was more afraid for Apollo, because if Ares finds out it’s him, there will be one less purple god in Olympus today. 

They picked an outside eating spot and looked over the menus. Persephone was glad that they had a vegetarian menu.

The waiter came and asked for there drinks.   
Persephone got an Iced sweet tea with lemon. Eros got a decaf green tea. Ares, sticking on brand, got a green Java Monster. 

Eros rolled his eyes at his dads choice of drink, while sipping his green tea. 

Persephone stayed quiet, enjoying this day other than the morning so far. She was okay with being quiet, Ares and Eros obviously was not though. 

“P why aren’t you talking?” Eros asked, while still sipping his green tea. (Very Slowly)

This was when Persephone looked up from her menu and looked between father and son wide eyed. “Oh! I’m sorry! I just...there’s nothing to talk about!” She said laughing. There was nothing to have a conversation about. It’s kinda Awkward having lunch with both Eros and Ares. 

“Well, why don’t we talk about... ooh! I have an idea! Why don’t we talk about what your wearing to my dads welcome back party?!” Eros asked. Ares chuckled. He knew his mom was going to throw one, she always does. He usually always brings Aphrodite as date. No one approves of the paring, especially Hera. Hera always loved Ares more than any of her other sons, so he has to have an amazing wife. Not some slut, like Aphrodite is what Hera said straight to Ares face. Plus, she was married. To Ares brother!!! That made it ten times worse. 

So for his party this year, he wanted to make his mom proud and bring someone else. He has an idea of who. 

Persephone looked at Ares and smiled. “Are you going to actually show up at this thing?” She asked. Ares smiled that charming smile at her and nodded. “I will if you will,” he said, not even breaking their heated gaze as his son squeaked. An actual squeak, that sounded like a full on bird. 

Persephone blushed and looked away. Her freckles showing all across her nose and cheeks. 

So I have control over him? She asked her self while glancing back at him. 

She has complete control over me. Was what Ares was thinking. He took a sip of his drink. 

They both turned to Eros who had his mouth opened and his hands on his cheeks. He looked as if he was about to have a stroke. 

“E? Are you okay?” Persephone asked, she placed her hand on his shoulder while she placed her other one on the table, accidentally placing it on Ares fingers. She didn’t move them, she didn’t even care that they were touching. Ares did though, but he didn’t dislike it. He could sit right here for the rest of the day, gazing at the pink princess. 

Eros came out of his trance and looked, wide eyed, at Kore. 

“You two.. what kind of past do y’all have? E-exactly?” He asked. Eros was never the one to stutter, so when he did, you know he was shocked. 

Xxxxxxx

After lunch, Ares and Eros dropped Persephone off at Underworld Corp. 

She said she wanted to go into work since Eros didn’t let her go to school. They all fought about it, with Ares and Eros onthe same side. Saying she shouldn’t go to work and that Hades wouldn’t care. 

But Persephone stood her ground, and eventually guilt tripped them into letting her go. Persephone got out of the Jeep and began to walk to her work when she heard 2 pairs of feet walking beside her. She turned and saw Ares and Eros walking with her. She stopped abruptly and glared at them.

“What?!” They both said in unison. 

“I don’t need y’all to escort me to work. I come here 5 days a week. I know my way,” she said sternly. She didn’t need them walking her. She was FINE. Plus, Hades is still really mad at Ares for using his powers on Persephone. And she didn’t want her blue handsome crush going after her also cute, yellow difficult soldier. That she may have a tiny-itty-bitty-small-crush-on. (Oops.)

After even more arguing, Persephone got them to go back to the Jeep. Before they left she gave Eros a kiss on the cheek and hug. And she gave Ares a genuine smile and a wave meaning good-bye. 

She turned around and started her journey for work. Trying to come up with a reason to why she would be coming into work at 12:55 on a school day. She usually came to work after school at 3:25 and stayed till’ 5:00. 

Hades always insisted she should take more days off. But, she never did. She truly wanted to See his dorky smile. 

It was then that she realized that she has a huge problem. 

She has a crush on her boss, the KING of the Underworld, who she still thinks has a girlfriend. And a crush on her Best friends dad, Hades nephew, god of war, Ares. (Who she has a past with.) not to mention, he is kinda dating Aphrodite. 

This was a big oopsie if you didn’t know, because she is also still apart of TGOEM. 

XXXXXX

In the Jeep going back home Ares was quite complexed. He needed to know who raped Persephone so he could smash their head in the ground over and over again. 

He knew Eros knew. He didn’t know if he would tell him or not though. He would give it a shot though. 

“Eros, I need to ask you something and I need you to answer me truthfully-“ he started but was cut off by his sons stern, serious voice.

“Apollo,” was the name he said. 

He was still looking straight ahead but his fists was clenched. This was one of the few times he had ever saw his son angry before. 

“Apollo was the one who raped my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya think of the storyline so far? Let me tell you some stuff is about to go down! Also who do think Aphrodite called?👀 I’m just saying that Eros is obsessed with his green tea in this story. I will give you all one of Eros’s green teas if you comment and give me feedback🍵🍵🍵


	3. Stand Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite calls Hephaestus. Persephone goes to work and has a panic attack, but she gets an idea in Hades office. Eros explains about Apollo some to Ares, and he freaks out. Ares, Aphrodite, and Eros have a fight. Eros leaves. So does Ares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I’m so sorry for not posting yesterday, don’t hate me😔🙏
> 
> I don’t think we have actually seen Hephaestus in LO yet but, I feel like him and Ares have brotherly problems. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this, next update will probably be the 27th. That’s what I am aiming for anyways.

The line went through and Aphrodite smiled to her self. She had always relied on him when no one else was there. 

“Hello my love,” she said gleefully. 

“Hello darling,” Hephaestus’s voice rang through. She knew he would pick up, he always does. 

“So where are you at?” She asked. If she was going to pull this off, then she needed to really be interested in her husbands life. Not that she wasn’t, but she has her own problems, like that little pink garbage everyone’s obsessed with nowadays. She used to be the star of the show, now 

“I am actually on my way to you right now. I had to stop by my construction sight before I came back there,” He said. Hephaestus was NOT the most handsomest god, but he was very strong. Aphrodite has to give him that. Plus, Hephaestus was kinda cute anyways, if you squint. 

“Well that’s just convienent! I was wanting to see you...” she said. She brung out the u for good measures. This was when Hephaestus knew something was up. 

“Well now I just know your up to something. What do you want Aphrodite? Your never this nice when Ares comes home, which means you need to get back at him. Right?” He asked as he pulled in their driveway. He hung up before she could respond. 

But before he could even get to the front door it was already opening. Aphrodite was holding the door open and glaring at her husband. 

“Just because I am nice to you, it doesn’t mean that I want something from you!” She screamed. He didn’t even bother with a hug from her, he knew he wouldn’t get one with her like this. 

He sighed. He was still holding his hammer from earlier on and just needed a break from everything. Including his wife’s drama with his brother. “Dite fine, but please make it easier on everyone and tell me what to do.” He pleaded with her. 

Aphrodite sighed but finally agreed. She at least wanted to have, ‘hello’ sex before this, but at least she would get straight to the point. 

Xxxxx

Persephone opened the doors to tower 1 and stepped into the lobby. She saw Thanatos and rolled her eyes, he was talking to Minthe. Ugh, Minthe. 

She didn’t even bother going over there and saying hello, she knew they would treat her like she had 6 heads. So she went to the elevator. 

As she got in and the doors began to close, there was a blue hand that slipped in between the doors and stopped the elevator from Going up. She looked at the hand and immediately knew who it was. Hades. 

She was nervous to he would think of her, he was going to ask questions about why she wasn’t in school, she already knew that. 

“Oh! Hey wait- oh, hello Kore,” he said, his eyes softened as he saw her. Smiling at her in the elevator. He went to press 99 at the same time she did and they ended up touching each other’s hand. Persephone blushed a deep shade of magenta and pulled away, Hades paused for a moment but then chuckled. 

The elevator activated and began traveling up. Persephone thought it was going slower than usual and thought the Fates were testing her. 

“Hi Hades!” She said, turning to him and smiling brightly. Maybe if she acted all bright and cheery like usual, he wouldn’t notice that she was truly dying on the inside. Of course, it didn’t work. 

“Hello, um, what are you doing here? I thought you had school?” He asked. He raised his eyebrows, much like Ares does whenever he’s confused. 

She knew he was going to ask, she just didn’t realize she would see him this early. She thought she would’ve at least have the elevator ride up to his office to think about her lie. She just wasn’t ready to tell Hades yet.

Persephone didn’t answer at first,  
She just stood there. Swaying on her feet, back and forth. Her brows were furrowed and she was looking at the floor. Hades wondered if he asked something wrong. Had she already told him that she would be late today and he forgot?

“Persephone?” He asked. He went to touch her elbow and this shook her out of her mind. She stared, wide eyed up at him. 

“I-something came up and,” she paused. She did NOT want to cry in front of him right now. She could feel it though, she could feel it bubbling up from her and she was about to combust. “And I- um, just, S-something came up,” she said. Breathing in and out, calming herself. She wasn’t going to cry, she told herself.   
Hades was about to say something but the ride was over. 

As the elevator binged she ran out into the hall. She ran quickly into Hades office and slammed the door. Hades was shocked by her outburst, he had never seen her like this before. 

As he stepped closer to his office door, he could hear heavy breathing just inside the door. He knew it was Kore and it sounded like she was having a panic attack. 

He knocked quietly on the door and tried to soothe her. “Kore? Kore it’s me, are you okay?” He asked. She chocked a sob and unlocked the door. 

He saw her, she looked afraid and helpless. She was standing there, shaking and crying. It wasn’t audible though. She stood there, looking down at her feet, afraid to look up at Hades. Afraid to see his eyes and talk to him. 

She knew that Hades would help her. She knew she could trust Hades with the secret, but she didn’t want it to be a secret anymore. Then, she had an idea.

Xxxxxx

Ares slammed on the breaks. 

“What?!” He screeched. He didn’t expect that. He knew Apollo was a huge player and was a lot like Zeus, but he had never imagined that he would be capable of such a thing. 

Eros got shot forward and almost hit his head. “Dad!” He screamed. They were in the middle of the road! He could at least pull over!

“Pull. Over.” Eros demanded. Ares reluctantly put the car in drive and pulled it on the side of the road. The cars behind them continued on down the road and some made angry gestures at Ares. 

“Apollo?! Wait! Did she tell you this?!” He asked. His eyes were blazing now. He truly was enraged by this. Eros nodded and began the story. 

“And then she told me what he did to her and I confirmed that it was in fact, rape.” He finished. He remember it like it was yesterday. The whole conversation. He remembered the fear and pain in her little eyes. 

Ares was speechless. How could Apollo do this to someone like Persephone? She was the definition of Life and Spring for fates sake!

“I want to tear his face off and feed it to a pack of lions. I need to see him!” He declared. Eros turned to his dad and sighed. 

“Dad you can’t do that. Persephone needs to have her own justice, she doesn’t know you know who it is. Remember that?” He said. 

As they pulled into the driveway to Aphrodites house, they could see Hephaestus’s truck. Ares groaned and slammed his head into the steering wheel. Eros laughed and got out of the Jeep. 

They went and opened the door to see Aphrodite smiling and Hephaestus shaking his head. Aphrodite didn’t even acknowledge the pair as they walked in. Hephaestus did though, “Hey Eros! Hey, Ares...” he said. He looked Ares up and down and rolled his eyes. Ares was about to say something about the action but waved it off, he doesn’t even want to start with him. They used to be best friends when they were little. They were great brothers. But then Hephaestus and Aphrodite got together. And Ares and Hephaestus has always shared everything, what’s wrong with sharing her too? But, Hephaestus didn’t see it that way. 

So, there brotherhood ended. And that, was that.

“Hey Hephaestus, haven’t seen ya in a while.” He said. He was trying to be friendly, that’s what his mother and Persephone always told him to do. But he just couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. 

Hephaestus just nodded at that. He went to the kitchen, not wanting to be around him anymore. Aphrodite stood there, looking between him and his brother. She rolled her eyes too and then went to her son. 

“So Eros, are you and Persephone friends now?” She asked. Oh no, this can’t be good. Area thought. He remembers the last time he hung out with another goddess, Aphrodite got jealous and wouldn’t talk to him for months. He didn’t know why, why did she care where he spent his free time. She has a husband.

But, he knew that if Aphrodite tried anything at all with Persephone, then he would go off. Persephone did not need that in her life, she’s already been through so much. 

“Yea Ma, she’s my best friend. She understands that you were the one to actually stuff her in Hades car, not me,” he said snakily. Oh my, Eros was such a mamas boy that that was the first time Ares had ever seen Eros snap at his mom. He had to bite back a laugh at Dite’s face right then. 

She scoffed and began her defending, “Oh please, she had it coming, you know that!” 

Maybe it was just because Ares was around, or maybe it was all the built up anger he has, but Ares could see how his son was fuming. This was about to get interesting. Or so Ares thought. 

“No mom! She didn’t have it coming! Just because someone compares you to the second most beautiful goddess, does not mean you have the right to drug and stuff her in a car, Hades car!” He screamed. He stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. 

Aphrodite was also fuming, she was digging her nails into her arm as she watched her son storm out of the house. She turned on her heel to Ares, who was about to combust of laughter. He looked like he was constipated, form the face he was making to keep the laughter from roaring out. 

“So he does think she’s beautiful! I knew it! That little bitch is trying to steal my beauty! Ares what are you gonna do to stop her? You have to do something!” She demanded. She hung on his arm and begged him to do something. 

Then, the laughter went away, and got replaced with anger. 

“What the hell Aphrodite?! Why are you so jealous of her?! She has done nothing to you! And you can’t call her a little bitch!” He screamed. He was so done with all of her bullshit! He has dealt with it for years, and he’s finally done with it!

After he finished that sentence, he knew he’d regret it, but right now he didn’t care. He could not stand for Aphrodite talking about his Kore. His flower. His little butterfly. His honest to gods, best friend and possible love of his life...

“How dare you defend her! How did she manage to get you wrapped around her little pinky too?! I thought I was your number one Ares!” She screamed. His number one? They had sex. It was good sex, but they weren’t in an official relationship. He stood up to his dad for her and Eros because it was wrong of his father to take control of them like that. She didn’t even thank him for it. 

Ares pressed a hard hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine what Kore would do, what she would say in this situation. 

He calmed down a little and brought his voice down. 

“Dite look, I care for you, I do. But you crossed the line. You can’t talk about Persephone that way, and you can’t come running to me. You also don’t need to keep treating Eros like he’s your little errand boy, he our son. I am going to my mom and dads for now, when you have calmed down, you can talk to me. But until your not jealous of the little flower, don’t come near me.” He said. Kore would be proud of him, he didn’t rage like he always does in arguments. He might of though, if he hadn’t of thought about her. He walked out the door and smiled to himself, proud of his achievement. He would have to call Persephone and tell her about what happened. She has the right to know. 

My little butterfly. He thought. 

My little savior. 

My weak spot. 

Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty dramatic and I’m sorry. I know I have done Aphrodite pretty dirty and I’m sorry! She’s not on my list of fave characters, but she has a place in this fic, and I Know where I’m going with her.
> 
> As for Ares.... I am so happy for him! I hope y’all like him standing up to Aphrodite for Persephone, even she doesn’t know it... yet.
> 
> Eros is about to face something pretty dramatic, I just had to make him go away for a little bit.
> 
> And Persephone WILL get justice I promise, I just have a storyline to go with before she gets it.
> 
> Get ready for some PerseAres in the next chapter.
> 
> Okay I’m done with the spoilers!!!
> 
> Bye!!


	4. Incredible ideas and Incredible feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares goes back home, and him and Hera talk Ares spills the tea but Hera isn’t shocked. Persephone surprisingly comes over and her and Ares has a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter 4! I hope you like it even though I didn’t post when I said I would. I do have a life that I live so I don’t know when I’ll post next. Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S this is in Ares POV.
> 
> (Very long)

As I was driving to the mansion, I saw many flowers and trees passing by. I have never really took the time to enjoy nature, I am always busy after all. But, as I pass by all of this, I realize how beautiful it is. Even if I am only seeing it buzz pass right now, I need to appreciate nature more. 

Then, a thought reaches my head, this is Persephone. Persephone is nature, she is spring, I need to appreciate her more. 

As thoughts of Persephone enter my head, I smile. 

Persephone. 

Kore. 

She makes my day every time I get to see her beautiful face. She makes me so happy, and she doesn’t even know it. She doesn’t realize her worth like I do. She doesn’t see what I see when I look at her. 

I see perfection. I see Spring. I see beauty. I see Persephone, bringer of death and destruction, Kore, goddess of Spring. 

She really is amazing, not some b-grade goddess like my dad says. 

Xxxxxx

I come to a stop and turn my Jeep off as I reach my destination. I grab my keys and get out of the car, locking it on the way. As I approach the steps of the mansion I can feel the tension pulsating in the air. Practically coming off of the house. But, that is usual, every where I go, rage follows. Including when I am around Persephone. It doesn’t always happen, usually just when she has built up rage and frustration in her. But I can’t risk loosing the blossoming flower that she is, to rage and anger. Which is why she and I, will never work out, no matter how badly I want to put a ring on her pretty pink finger. I am just going to have to find a way to get over this. 

I don’t bother ringing the doorbell or knocking, I just open the door and step right in. No one cares, even if they did, I wouldn’t care. 

It feels odd in here, it’s quiet, calm, peaceful. Huh, that’s weird. Every time I step though this door there is some sort of chaos going on. So, I am really surprised by this silence. 

I walk through to the kitchen, expecting to see my mom, but no, there’s no one in there. Okay what is going on?

I go back into the entrance and put my hands next to my mouth and call out, “Mom? Dad?” At first there was no answer, and then there were the clicks of heels and the sound of shouting at the top of the stairs. 

“Big brotherrrrr!” Hebe shouted coming down the stairs and towards me. Mom was still at the top of the stairs looking frustrated. Or mad. Or both. 

As she got to the final step, Hebe wrapped her tiny arms around my leg and looked very happy at me being home. I was happy too, well, for the most part. I’m still raging about Apollo and what he did to Kore. That reminds me, what should I do to him first? I have to make it hurt. A lot. 

“Hello Sparrow!” I greet her. Hebe smiled up at me and demanded to be picked up. As I did this, mom finally started her decent down from the stairs and toward us. 

“Hi Mom!” I say, trying to be welcoming. It looks like she has a had a rough... century. At the least. She looks up at me and try’s her best to smile for Hebe’s sake. I am concerned. 

“Mom? Whats wrong?” I ask. Could it be Zeus? Probably, but she looks like she just got out of a car wash. And she was the car. 

“Oh, It’s nothing Ares, I have just been having visions all morning and they won’t stop,” she says rubbing her head. That make since I guess, it still doesn’t explain why the house is quiet though. 

“I’m sorry about that mom, but that didn’t explain why the house is so quiet,” I say. She went to reply but Hebe gladly interrupted her. 

“Papa took all of the kids into the library because momma had a headache and couldn’t deal with anyone. Duh,” she said. Such a sassy 8 year old. 

Oh. Well that explains it. Although, that is surprising that Zeus would do this. He did mention that he was trying to be a better husband and all, but he didn’t sound serious about it. 

This also makes me want to know what the visions were about. What could my mother possibly be having visions about that dad would take all of my siblings just for her?

“Hey mom? What are the visions about?” I ask. I gaze at Hebe who is messing with one of the curls on my neck. Also, why didn’t he take Hebe? Wait. Never mind, Hebe follows Mom around every where. 

I could tell mom was touchy about the subject, and that she didn’t know if she should tell me or not. I think I already know what it’s about. 

She loudly sighed and looked at me, hesitant. “It’s... it’s about Persephone,” she said. I figured. 

I don’t think she wants to say this in front of Hebe, it would break her heart, she loves Kore. Even though I don’t think she knows what rape is, I still understand why mom doesn’t want her in here as she talks about this subject. 

“Hey Hebe, will you get into the library upstairs and check on Papa? I don’t know what he has our siblings doing up there,” I say as I gently sit her down. She looks between me and mom, her eyebrow raised. Mom nods and Hebe slowly goes up the stairs, with no subtlety at all. She peeks around her shoulder as she makes her way up. I know she’s trying to listen to our conversation, but we don’t even start talking until she is fully gone. 

“I keep on having visions, and I have had them ever since...” she starts but doesn’t finish. Mom is never the one to be sympathetic with her visions. She knows what she sees and she knows how to explain them with ease. 

“Ever since what?” I ask. I know that my mom adores Persephone, she’s like a daughter to her. But I’m glad she’s not actually her daughter, because I would be having a huge, lovely, crush on my sister right now. 

She sighs once more and puts her head in her hands, “Ever since I gave her the job in the Underworld. Ever since I touched her, I could feel it, weighing on her shoulders as she walked out the doors,” she said. She goes to sit down on the couch, and I follow. 

So she was the one who gave Kore the job! I had my suspicions, but I didn’t want to assume. Kore likes her job, as it seems. 

“Do you mean.... are you talking about her rape?” I ask. I didn’t want to ask, but I had to. I need justice for Kore, I will do whatever it takes. Even if it means killing a idiotic, ugly, stuck-up, purple Olympian. 

Mom winces and shoots her gaze towards me on the opposite couch. 

“So I am right? I knew it! Your stupid father didn’t believe me, he was too naive to actually think my visions were correct,” she said amazing her head. Stupid Zeus! He doesn’t even believe his own wife, who is the fucking GODDESS of MARRIAGE, and QUEEN of the GODS!

Her visions are always right. No matter what there about, they are always proven to be correct. And he has the audacity to not believe her?

I cannot believe I came from him. I cannot believe I sprouted out of his nasty, dusty, overused, dick. 

“Persephone told me, this morning when she came home with Eros,” I say. I’m honestly still in shock. How could someone hurt that precious princess?

I continue on with my story though, I’m not the one who actually experienced it, I need to get over my shock. “Mom, she was so hurt. I could tell it in her doe eyes, she was crying and I was so sad for her,” I cry. I put my head in my hands and try to control my feelings. 

Mom is still not saying anything, I know she is waiting for me to finish. So I try to. Spitting out my words like I would a bug. “She didn’t tell me who did it, but after me and Eros dropped her off at work, he told me. Since she was the only one she could trust enough to tell.” I say. I know I am still not done. Mom knows this too. There is way more to this story than any of us know, even Eros. 

I breath through my rage and continue on with the story of today. “I can’t even imagine what she went through and is still going through. Mom, please I need to help her, I just don’t know how,” I say. Mom always has good ideas. She always knows what to do In every situation. She has to help me. She just has to. 

She takes in all of the info I just told her and nods. I can tell she is running it through her mind and going over everything. She finally takes her gaze off of the floor and puts it back on me. 

“Ares, I don’t know exactly what you should do. But if you care for Persephone, and I know you do, just talk to her. Ask her what she wants to do with the situation. Remind her every day that she is the one In control,” she says. I knew she knew what to do. She’s always prepared. 

As I open my mouth to thank her, the doorbell rings. Mom looks at the double door and closes her eyes. I guess she didn’t want company. I was just about to stand up and get the door, but my mom opens her eyes and walks to the door. 

As she opens it, a scent of roses and vanilla greets my nose. I immediately know who is at the door, because I know that natural smell anywhere. And as I turn to look at the door, I see her. 

Persephone. 

I smile genuinely and stand to greet her. As she smiles at my mom she finally takes notice of me. At first she looks shocked but then she smiles. 

And it’s like my mom isn’t even there anymore. It’s just like me and her are the only people in the world. And it feels great. 

I can’t help it. I speed up to her and she meets me halfway, and then, we collide. 

I hug her tight, like I would die if I was not hugging her. I honestly think I would. It feels so welcoming and wonderful just to hug her. 

I don’t ever want to let go of her. I want to hold her for the rest of my days and just love her. 

Wait. Love. I just said I want to love her for the rest of my days. Oh my gods, I guess I really am in love. What if she doesn’t love me back? What if-

“Hey Ares,” she says, still hugging   
me. I smile once again and reluctantly let go of her. As I do this, I can see the evident shock but excitement in my mothers face as she looks at us. 

“Hey Kore...” I say, looking back at her. She is still in the same short sweater dress and heels. Her hair however, was out of the scrunchie and dangling loosely beside her. 

I could just wrap all of it up and put it into a cute messy bun, but I resist. I must have self control. 

My mom closes the door gently and comes to envelop Persephone in her arms. Persephone accepts her embrace and welcomes it. Mom hugs her tightly, but not as tight as me. I can tell all of the hugs comfort Persephone, but she is still tense. I really want to discuss with her what to do about Apollo and her justice, I just don’t know how to bring it up without hurting her. I could do it right now, with my mom. But I still don’t know if I should. I don’t even know why she’s here. Not that I mind. 

“I am so sorry dear,” mom says. They both came out of the hug and look at each other. If a stranger passed by, they would think they were mother and daughter, having a sincere talk,  
And I was just Kore’s big brother. That was not the truth though. The truth was much more depressing, and they weren’t mother and daughter. They were Persephone and Hera. A daughter talking to her mothers “sister”

“About what? Wait. Do you know? Did Ares tell you? Do you know who it is? Am I in trouble? Are you mad at me? I’m sorr-“ she got cut off by my mothers finger on her lips. Hushing her worries and questions. 

Persephone was rambling. I have noticed that she does this a lot when she’s nervous. It’s kind of amusing. But I shouldn’t make her nervousness my entertainment. I, at least, know this. Unlike my stupid father. 

“Dear, don’t ramble, it’s not good for your mind. And also, to answer all of your other questions, I have been having visions ever since I gave you the job for the Underworld. I thought you were raped, but Ares just confirmed it. And I’m so sorry,” mother said. I could tell she was truly upset about this. Anyone with a brain would be. 

Persephone sighs at this. I think she was expecting something different. More harsh. I guess that’s what she’s used to. The thought breaks my heart and I have the sudden urge to take her and hug her so tightly and just hold her. Make her feel loved. 

“I’m sorry Hera, I should’ve told you sooner, I know. You are like a mother to me, I wanted to tell you. I want to tell everyone actually,” she says. She looks up at me once more. I give her a surprised look, I didn’t think she wanted everyone to know yet. She is just a bundle of surprises.

Mom is also shocked by her words as it seems. But then it’s like a magical idea floats into her head and she goes to planning. She closes her eyes for a second and then shoots them back open looking at Persephone. 

“I think I have a solution,”

Xxxxxx 

Mom tells us her plan as we all three sit on the couch. Persephone chooses to sit next to me, and a moment of pride comes over me,  
But It went away as quickly as it came and I regain my strong brute facade. 

She had spent the last 30 minutes telling us her plan. Persephone was to come forth tomorrow at noon on the biggest news channel in Olympus. She was going to tell everyone her story before Apollo could. And she was going to make sure she didn’t hold back. 

Xxxxxx

Hebe had still not come down from the library so I figured that they were doing something interesting up there. 

Mom had went into the kitchen to make all of us a quick little snack. It was like we were little kids again and mom was making us lunch before we went to the park. 

So, it was just me and Kore, sitting together now. Alone, in the living room. She had scooted a little closer to me while mom was telling her idea. 

I, of course, didn’t mind. I quite enjoyed her being close to me. I think if I didn’t have self control, I would hot glue her to me. 

But I do, most of the times, and I would never do that. Unless she asked me to. 

“I came here to tell Hera about what happened to me,” Kore said while twiddling her thumbs. She wasn’t looking at me, but rather at her lap. 

I wonder what happened at work. Has she told Hades yet? Why is she telling me this? I have just noticed she calls mom Hera. I think mom likes that, she is never called Hera anymore. Her names consist of Mom, Mama, Bunny, Your Majesty, Mrs. Hera. But never just Hera. And I think she likes being called that. 

“But, when I saw you,” she started. She brung her gaze up to my eyes and smiled. “All my words went away,” she finished. She was still looking at me as she was saying this. 

I lost all of my oxygen as she said this. I didn’t know she felt the same as I did. I have to let her know I feel the same way too. 

“Kore,” I start. I don’t know how to tell all of my emotions in just one sentence. Its nearly impossible. 

“I know I shouldn’t have said that, I knew you were with Aphrodite. Stupid village girl!” She shouted. She put her head in her hands and shook her head. Oh no, no no no no. She’s not a stupid village girl. She’s so much more than that. 

“Kore no. Your not a stupid village girl,” I say. I touch her shoulders but she doesn’t move. “Persephone. Look at me,” I say. I said her real name, so she knows I mean it. Like I planned, she turned around. But, she had a tear streamed face and she was sobbing just a little bit. I knew she didn’t like crying I’m front of people, but she still looks beautiful. 

“Persephone, ever since I met you in the woods, I have been infatuated with you. And everything you do,” I start. I didn’t know my day was going to go like this, but I’m okay with it for right now. “You are not a stupid village girl. You are a smart, beautiful, young women. And you should be proud of yourself,” I say. She really should be. She has achieved so much. And I am really proud of her. 

“Kore, I’ve never been in love before. Not even with Aphrodite, no matter what people may say, me and her, we don’t work. We never have,” I say. I take her hands in mine and I have noticed that she stopped crying. I’m glad. She deserves more. More than I, or anyone in all the realms could ever offer. 

“But me and you,” I don’t know how to put this. How do I explain to one amazing creature, that I am deeply falling for said creature?

“I don’t know if we will ever be perfect together, but I know that I am perfect with you. You make me a better everything. A better god, man, soldier, being. But you won’t except that you are perfect. For some odd reason,”  
I say. I think i am finished. I don’t have anything else to say for right now. I could bring up Apollo, but it’s not the right time. 

I close my eyes for one moment and then when I open them, Persephone is leaning her forehead against mine and staring Into my eyes. I feel a rush of excitement deep within my bones and I have to hold back, its her choice if she want to kiss me. She’s in control. 

I can tell she is thinking about wether or not she should commit to this. Last time we kissed it was rushed. It was quick and brief. This time however, if we commit to this, it will be amazing. I will cherish this moment forever even if she doesn’t-

Her lips pressed against mine and we collided. I excepted her kiss after my spare moment of shock. I welcomed her lips and soon after her tongue. I bite her lip just a little to signal that I want in her precious pink mouth. She excepted it and I was glad.

We kissed for what felt like forever, but finally, we broke it. In those moments of the kiss, it felt like we were once again, the only people to exist. I was genuinely happy, she makes me happy. I hope she knows this. 

“That was,” she starts. I know how she feels. 

“Incredible,” I say. That kiss really was incredible. I’m breathless, but so so so deeply infatuated with her. It feels wonderful. And I’ve never been one for emotions. But, I’m willing to do or feel anything, if it will make Persephone happy. And that’s a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? I hope so. I hope you are enjoying my story. See ya next time!💗💗


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Persephone reflect on their kiss. Ares has self doubt.Hera tries something new. And Ares gets himself into some mischief with Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chap! Sorry about that, hope you still enjoy. Love you all💗🦋

Persephone and Ares were left sitting there, on the couch, still staring at each other with love struck grins on their faces. 

Persephone started giggling a little bit at their never ending staring. Ares couldn’t help himself and laughed a long a little. He enjoyed moments like these, when he forgets about all of the hard times going on around him. When he forgets about rage and war, when he forgets that he is Ares. God of War and bloodshed. And for a split second, he can see himself with her. 

But then, it all comes back. He remember the sad truth. He remembers that he doesn’t deserve a beautiful goddess like the one before him, even though they just shared an intimate moment, not even minutes ago.

He finally looks away, quite honestly ashamed of himself. How could he let himself get caught up in her, that he just kissed her. How could he do that to her after the day she has had? But, she agreed. She expected his lips. She also said it was incredible. She looked pleased. 

Oh, please Ares. She probably thought it was such a bad moment for that kiss that she had no choice but to say yes. He thought. 

“Hey, soldier boy, where’s you mind at?” She asked. Calling him THAT nickname. The nickname she knows he loves. The first nickname she ever called him. He looked back at her but didn’t smile. There was no point, she wasn’t going to actually be with you. He thought. 

She probably just said all of that stuff as a prank. Right?

“It’s.. nothing Kore. Nothing at all,” Ares replies. He wouldn’t tell her the truth of what he was thinking. He had to be brave. For her.

Xxxx 

“So, my dears,” Hera said walking back in. She stopped in her steps and looked between the two. She could feel tension between them. Frustration, but also sorrow, but also...sexual?

She shook her head and continued on. “I have made the meeting with Cassandra, the head of the news department. She agreed with our time zone and reason for going on,” she said. She had a cup of tea in her hand and was drinking it slowly. Ares eyed his mom curiously. 

“Trying some new mom?”  
He asked, pointing at her cup. She rolled her eyes and sighed, putting the steaming hot tea beside her on a table. 

“Well, I wanted to try something new. My hairdresser told me to try that new tea and I did, I figured that it would help me get over my slight gin and tonic addiction,” she said. She looked down and once again sighed. 

“But, that’s obviously not going well for me,” she finished. Hera noticed Persephone wasn’t involving herself in the convo, but instead looking into space. Ares looked at his mom and followed her eyes, once she reached their destination, he winced at how she looked. He felt guilty, already knowing he was the problem with why she felt that way. 

He knew he looked strange after their kiss. He also knew Persephone intended to always talk herself down and assume she was the problem for everything. 

So, he figured she was trying to decipher his look of regret in her pretty little mind. He really couldn’t blame her, he does the same thing. Just not around people, he has a reputation to uphold. 

“Darling, what’s troubling you?” Asked Hera. Persephone shook her head really quickly and looked back to the yellow queen. She looked frightened, she knew she wasn’t paying attention, and had no idea what they were talking about. 

To Persephone’s surprise though, Hera just chuckled at Kore’s response to her question. Hera knew Demeter would scold Persephone for not listening, Hera was not Demeter though. She was at least sympathetic and would not scold Kore for daydreaming 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to scold you like your mother,” Hera said reassuringly. 

Just about when Persephone was going to reply to Hera, Hebe came bounding down the stairs and in front of the three adults. Ares noticed Hebe had paint on her fingers and some how, on her left ear. 

Hebe looked excited when she saw Persephone. Hebe knew Kore couldn’t deny a tea party, and she used this to her advantage. “Come on Persephone!” She started, taking Her hand and dragging her to the stairs. “Let’s have a tea party, and while we’re up there, I can show you my new dance routine!” She exclaimed. 

As Persephone climbed the stairs, she gave one last look to Ares, and smiled. Ares smiled back, and tried his best to wink. He wanted her to know that she did nothing wrong to him, he has just always had self doubts. 

When Persephone and Hebe were out of sight, Hera grinned broadly to her son. But didn’t dare say a word. Ares, obviously noticed, and shook his head at his overly excited mother. 

Xxxxxxx

It was around 7:45 when Kore finally escaped Hebe. She was wrung out and tired and in desperate need of relaxation. She didn’t want to go to Arties tonight though. What if Apollo was around?

When she got to the final step, she saw The back of white curly hair, and knew who it was. She went into the living room to find Ares, watching football. He actually looked relaxed in his grey sweats with no shirt on. Persephone had to stop herself from drooling. 

“Ugh! I have no where to go! I can’t go to Artemis’s house!” She whined. She didn’t know why though. Ares couldn’t do anything.

Ares glanced at Kore and smiled wide, and idea had formed in his head. 

“Why don’t you stay here? There’s a guest bedroom right next to mine, and no one cares,” Ares suggested. He sure didn’t care. He would give anything to wake up next to her every morning. 

Well, actually, maybe Ares could help her afterall. She pretended to think the idea over in her head. Making Ares what impatiently. 

She finally nodded and grinned, “that would be great! Thankyou Ares! Your the best,” Persephone said. She almost gave him Kiss on the lips, but instead went for the cheek. 

She skipped to the stairs. But turned around before going up. “I’m going to put my PJS on,” she said cheerfully. 

Ares nodded from the couch but then went to stand up. 

“What did I just get myself into?” He asked aloud. But then, as he was stretching, he went wide eyed. 

How does she know where my bedroom is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Feedback is much appreciated, I will give you all Eros Green-tea🍵🍵🍵
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this series so far. It might be boring right now but I have some scenes panned out in my head and hope y’all enjoy the chapters to come.
> 
> Bye🍵💗🦋✨


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is starting to worry about Persephone and asks himself why she was crying. Ares begins to doze but gets interrupted by a small Persephone crying once again. Persephone and Ares end up having Sweet Dreams.... together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!! Once again pretty short chap but hope you still like it. Next chapter I’m posting will be the one where everyone finds out, be prepared. What do you think Hades will do? Actually, what do you think everyone will do? Since most of the gods seem to be in love with our favorite flower.

Hades paced back in forth in his office. Not knowing what just happened or why Persephone was crying. He knew that something happened to her, and he expected it was something to do with Apollo. The way she acts around him makes Hades worried. 

She was afraid. She was afraid of Apollo, and he didn’t know why. He understands that Persephone deserves privacy, but she could tell him. Whatever it was, she could tell him, and he wouldn’t get mad or upset, or rage like everyone else believe he does with everything. 

Hades had limits, yes, but he wouldn’t lash out In front of Persephone. He wouldn’t scare her. 

He got a text message from Hecate and pulled out his phone to answer her. 

Hecate: Hey I’m leaving now. I didn’t stop by your office because I am off schedule for my daily face mask, and don’t have time for your... pacing.

Hades read the text and scoffed. How does she always know when I’m panicking.

Hades typed out a quick response and grabbed his coat to head out as well. He knew he was leaving quite earlier than usual, but no one else was here, and he thought he at least deserved to get home at a... ‘normal’ time. 

Hades: Okay! Fine by me. I still don’t know how you always sense when I’m panicking...

Was what Hades text said. He didn’t get a response back, and assumed Hecate was already speeding to her house, and grabbing her face mask. 

He had gathered all of his things and locked his office door on the way out. He passed by Minthe’s desk and stopped abruptly. He knew she should’ve been fired a long time ago, but he couldn’t let go. He wanted to. He just couldn’t. 

He made a mental note though, and told himself to start looking for a new assistant. As he got to the elevator, he noticed the red elevator nymph was gone as well. He made another mental note that he should really at least start trying to leave at a regular time. Not as early as Thanatos leaves, but at least around 5:45. 

Hera and many other people, including Kore, keeps telling him he should take care of himself more. That he should start leaving with everyone else, and take more time off, and get more rest. 

He agreed with them, but every time he tries, he gets distracted. By work. 

By the time he has gotten out of his head, and finished thinking about his self care, the elevator reached the first floor. And Hades exited the metal doors into the empty lobby. 

He took long strides to the door and pushed them open, looking out at the dark, starry, night sky of the Underworld. No matter what he or other people said, he did think his realm, was the most beautiful one. 

***************************************

Ares entered his room with a sigh. He looked around at his big, clean room. He had not been in here for about six months. He had been staying at Aphrodite’s apartment for the last 2 days. He didn’t want to go back there though, he didn’t need the emotional rollercoaster at the moment. 

He once again, looked around his room. He wasn’t surprised it was clean, he knew his mother came in here when he was away and looked at his trophy’s and pictures. He knew that she would clean it up and eventually sit on his bed, feeling around and missing when Ares was a little boy, running around the halls with his siblings, and laughs coming out of him. 

Everyone knew that Ares was a mama’s boy. Everyone knew Ares was Hera’s favorite son. So when he had to leve for long periods at a time, it took a toll on Hera. She missed her son, and he missed his mom. 

There are few people Ares can act soft around. His mother, Aphrodite, and Kore. He only lets people he trusts inside his tough walls. He is always made up to be the tough guy. The fighter. The brute. 

But in all honesty, he isn’t. He isn’t That tough. He isn’t a brute. He only fights when he has to. It’s surprising, the god of war is actually just a big softie. 

He sighs a loud sigh and flops down on his bed. The whole bed shook from the strong impact and bounced Ares up and down a few times. 

“I wish she was in here with me,” Ares mumbled. He knew she needed space, he knew that she had to relax and settle down for tomorrow. 

Still, he wished he could just sleep next to her. For one night, she wanted to hold her. And wake up next to her in the morning, smelling the sweet scent of roses and vanilla. 

And just as he was dozing off, thinking about roses and vanilla and pink skin and everything her, a little knock was outside his door and a small, faint “Ares,” was heard from the other side. Ares perked up at the sound of her voice and nodded. Only realizing a moment later that she couldn’t see him and that he needed to actually talk. 

“Yes Kore?” He asked. He thought she was already asleep. Dreaming of flower fields and butterflies. He was wrong though, he was completely and   
Drastically wrong. 

The door opened and Persephone stepped in, looking so small and fragile in her leggings and hoodie. (That was obviously Ares.)

He noticed that she was shaking a little and one tear was rolling down her face. Ares was alert at the sight and closed his door behind her. 

“Kore? What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked, kneeling down so he could also mist he even with her. He was still a couple inches taller though. Persephone liked this and put her arms around his neck. She enjoyed the feel of his curls on the back of his neck. 

She began to tell Ares what happened, and he listened thoroughly. 

“Well, as I was getting ready for bed, I stubbed my toe and fell. I fell on my hand and... I think I may have broken my finger,” she whispered. She didn’t want to wake anyone up. And even though it hurt very much, she was still thinking of Hera’s hospitality and didn’t want to disturb her. 

Ares was relieved that no one had done anything to her. He was honestly thinking his dad had tried something. He has seen the way Zeus looked at her, that predatory smile on his face as he watched her. 

He still felt bad though, thinking about how Kore’s finger might be broken. He looked at the tears bubbling up in her eyes and wiped them as they fell. He whispered to her that she was okay and began to look at her fingers. 

He already knew which one it was by the bruising and slight swell of the finger. It did look quite broken, and she would have to get it looked at by a doctor. He could treat it for now though. 

“I’m so sorry Kore. It does look broken, does this hurt,” he asked, as he bent her finger back just a bit. 

She curled her left hand around his curls and clutched them hard. She winced a little and cried out softly. Yes, it did hurt. Ares knew that by her reaction, and immediately felt bad for causing her pain. He kissed her forehead and stood up to go to one of his dresser drawers. Ares has had many broke bones before in his life, so he knew he what to do and how to take care of it with home supplies. 

He reached in the drawer and brought out a wrap and some pain pills. He kept this in his room for convenance, just in case. 

He had successfully wrapped her pinkie finger up and gave her pain pills. This was not the first time she had ever had a broken bone, and this was not the first time Ares took care of a broken bone by himself. 

Ares expected her to go back Into her room but instead, she climbed on his king sized bed and set herself down, right in front of Ares. Ares didn’t mind at all, he was just shocked. Wasn’t she tired? He low key was, but he would stay up if she wanted to. And she did by the looks of it. 

“Thankyou for taking care of me, my soldier boy,” she said sweetly. She went and leaned in to hug him, but as she pulled out, Ares grabbed her waist. Ares stared into her eyes and didn’t blink. He didn’t know why he did this, but he just couldn’t stop himself. He noticed she began to stare down at his lips as he licked them. 

Ares finally broke the silence, “What are you doing to me Persephone?” He asked. Ares wasn’t the one to be seduced, he was always the one seducing. But he was fine with roll swapping if it meant Persephone was the one who was doing the seduction. 

Ares couldn’t help himself anymore and crashed his into hers. Colliding their tongues together as one, and poring everything Into their kiss. Ares felt a rush if excitement rush over him and flipped them where he was on top and she was in the mattress. Everything was flowing perfectly between the two, but then, Persephone started pushing Ares off her and started shaking again. Ares looked alert as Kore breathed heavy and vines began to wrap around her hair and onto the floor, inching their way toward him. 

Her vines were like snakes, slithering their way toward him and slowly wrapping around him. The vines had thorns on them and Ares was starting to be panicked as the vines began to grow and make a ball around Kore, like their protecting her from him. It was like Persephone was in her own world and she couldn’t wake up. Her eyes were open though, and they were red. 

If the circumstances were different, Persephone’s vines would be a major turn on for him, but he was about to get choked by one long thorny vine. 

“Kore! Please, you gotta stop your vines!” Ares pleaded. He knew this wasn’t what she was trying to do, she was just in defense mode. She was protecting herself and Ares was proud. 

Kore snapped back and saw what she was doing. She put her hand over her Mouth and closed her eyes. Slowly, all of the vines retracted and went back to Persephone. Her ball of thorns also went away and Kore was left, looking sorry and terrified. 

“I am so sorry! I have panic attack sometimes and they usually happen when something triggers my memory of.. that night,” she apologized and pleaded for Ares forgiveness but Ares wasn’t even mad. At her at least. He should be mad at himself, he pressed her too far and he should’ve asked her limits. He was Also mad at Apollo for causing her these attacks. 

Ares carefully guided his way back to her, and eased behind her Back and began to soothe her. He sat, behind her, giving her shoulders a massage and sometimes playing with her hair. He knew this calmed her and that was his goal.

“Shhhh. It fine Kore, I’m not mad. I should’ve asked for your limits,” Ares said. She had nothing to apologize for, she was perfect Im every way and no one deserved her. 

Persephone mentally and physically relaxed and melted into his touch and shook her head. “You had no idea. I should’ve told you. Don’t feel bad,” she said. 

***************************************

Persephone accidentally ended up falling asleep just like she was. Ares didn’t know if he should wake her, but he didn’t. He let her rest peacefully and covered her up. He eased his way beside her and wrapped his arm protectively around her small body. 

They bury needed rest. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? 

Ares hoped she would feel up to being his date tomorrow night. His welcome-back party was happening, and he was honestly quite nervous. 

So he hoped the little pink goddess would be okay with going with him, even after her whole interview session and her confession. 

Tomorrow will bring chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say Ares got what he wished for. Kinda.
> 
> Sweet dreams Perse and Ares. Sweet dreams, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7!! Hope you enjoy, it’s long💗
> 
> Next chap will be in Hades POV💙💙

I awoke with peace. I felt good, I slept well. I haven’t slept that good since Apollo, and I was happy I had finally slept. 

As I went to raise out of bed, I realized I couldn’t lift up. There was a strong arm around my waist, holding me tight and in place. At first, I was frightened, but then I looked around from my spot and remembered where I was at. I was in Ares room and Ares arm was around me. I was safe, I am okay. 

I slowly went to remove his arm, but as I tried to pry it off there was a faint, “No,” I smiled, but kept trying. We had to get out of bed, I have to get ready. 

I kept trying to pry his arm off, but the more I tried, the stronger he got. I didn’t mind, it was playful, it wasn’t rough like Apollo. I’m quite enjoying it, his playfulness. I don’t get to see alot, and when I do, he is just so cute. 

“Ares, we gotta get up,” I pleaded. He didn’t budge, so I had to come up with something. I began thinking about his weaknesses, and I got an idea. 

I managed to turn around so I could face him. I realized now that his eyes were open, and he was fully awake. I wonder how long he was awake before I was. I brush the question out of my mind and looked in his eyes. There was a hint of lust in them, but everything else was playfulness. He still had a tight grip on my waist and I could tell he wasn’t going to let go any time soon. But that didn’t stop me from trying. 

I brushed my fingers along his sharp jaw and watched him fall to my touch. Ever since I met him, I have kinda had him wrapped around my finger. So, even whenever I do the simplest of touches, he lets his walls down and I can come right in. 

And that is my goal. 

I take my fingers and bring them up to his hair. His white curly hair that I love. He closes his eyes, but his arm still has the grip on me. And honestly, I do not care, I just really need to get up and ready. Hera said I need to get to the news place by 11:30 for prepping. 

His eyes are still closed and my hands are still in his hair. I lean closer to him, and he senses it, he opens his eyes and stares deeply into mine. I lean in even more, and kiss him. It was the first kiss we had had since last night. I must admit, my mouth collides so perfectly with his, and I could just stay here, like this, for eternity. 

He opens his mouth up for me to slip my tongue in and I except his invitation. Kissing him feels amazing. And I know why Aphrodite chose him-

Wait. Oh my gods. Aphrodite! How did I forget about her?! Oh my god, stupid village girl. Stupid village girl! Stupid village girl! I’m panicking in my mind but not in my mouth. Our kiss keeps going like I’m not even controlling my mouth. I should stop kissing him. Hell,  
I should stop sleeping in his bed. He has a girlfriend. I think. I don’t think they have made it official... 

What?! No Persephone! It’s still wrong. You need to stop. Stop. Kissing. Him. 

It feels like there is two mini me’s inside my brain. One telling me to stop kissing him and go back to your room to get ready like a good girl. And the other me, the rebellious me, is telling me not to care. Telling me Ares is mine, and not to care about Aphrodite’s stupid purple feelings. 

Ares pulls away before I can comprehend what to do. He smirks at me and begins addressing my shenanigans,  
“I know what your doing little butterfly, but I must admit, kissing you is like a dream,” Ares whispered his low voice setting off something in me. 

As he said this, his arms unwrapped from me and finally let go of me. He Was still very close to me though, I know he was allowing me to go, but he knew that I wasn’t going to. He was correct. 

I leaned in once again to kiss him, this time more passionately. He leaned into the kiss and went to pull me over, to straddle his hips. This was where I was going to get him. As he successfully pulled me over on his hips, I broke out of the kiss and looked at him. His eyes were half closed and full of lust. He looked confused for a second, silently asking why I pulled away. He shook his head and went back into kiss me, but I pulled even farther away and pushed myself up and off his hips. He looked up at me, his mouth wearing a frown. I giggled just a little at his offended look and climbed off the bed. 

“You are such a tease butterfly,” Ares stated. I guess I am, at least around him. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to open his door. He stopped me though. 

He sped over here with his god powers. He had me pressed up against the door in a flash and was leaning down, next to my ear. A rush of power came over me and went straight down to my core. “Mmm, are you going to give me back my property Kore?” He asked. He whispered his question right into my ear, and his low husky voice almost made me drool. I wasn’t wearing a bra, or any type of clothing underneath his hoodie. I just threw on leggings and this and went to bed. But then I had my nightmare. 

“Mmmmm, no. I don’t think so,” I say. I really can’t. I know that my guest room is directly in front of his room, but if I gave him his hoodie and tried to run, half naked, to my room.... there’s a possibility of getting caught. 

Ares chuckled and pushed himself off of me and the door with his right hand. I turned around to face him, staring down at me, with a grin on his face. 

“What are you doing to me Kore?” He asked. What am I doing to him? What is he doing to me?

I shrug my shoulders at him, open the door, step out, turn around and blow him a kiss, and shut the door. I breath out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and laugh at myself. What In the world am I doing? He has Aphrodite. I don’t want her wrath again. I just need to step away from him, and go back to my totally small, crush on the King of the Underworld. Who also has a girlfriend. 

Fuck. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I’m in the attached bathroom of the guest bedroom and I’m looking at my outfit. I FaceTimed Eros while getting ready because I needed his advice on my outfit. 

I had no idea what to wear so of course I called him. I also had no clothes here except the ones I wore yesterday and the ones I’m wearing now. The leggings aren’t even mine, there Ares sister, Eris’s. So I need to return them. 

I told him my predicament, and at first he was shocked that I spent the night... here. I made him snap out of his daydream and told him to help me. 

So, we managed to sneak him around back, to the window of my room and bring me a dress. Along with heels. I know i should’ve asked Hera or someone but I didn’t. I was ashamed of myself at first, this isn’t my house. I don’t actually live here. I’m a guest. 

But Eros assures me it’s was fine and that Hera loves him, and doesn’t care if he snuck in. He was only there for about 10 minutes, helping me with my dress, and then he flew away. We decided to face time once he got home, so I could get some help with my makeup and stuff. He told me what to do and I did it. Not going too over the top. 

I had to admit, I was pretty good at makeup. Mama never let me do it, but once I moved to Olympus, I learned quickly. Everyone I ever met said I was too pretty for makeup and that I didn’t need it. But me and Eros decided a little, wasn’t going to hurt. 

The last part was my hair. I had no idea what to do, whether I should leave it long or cut it short. It was already to the end of my knees and I really didn’t feel like wearing it this long all day. 

I had to ask Eros about this too. I know that I was asking too much if him, but I was going live. On Olympus news, and many people from all three realms like to watch the news. 

I know that Hades does. And that scares me. I know he sometimes watches the news while he is in his office. When he hears my voice, and sees me, on his TV, I don’t Know what he’ll do. He will probably be disgusted and will hate me. Like everyone else who will see this. I start doubting my choices, but Eros’s voice in my phone brings me back. 

“Hey, don’t go panicking on me now cinnamon,” he said. I smiled softly, but it didn’t reach my eyes. Why did I agree to do this? Maybe it was because Hera was there. Hera can be intimidating when she wants to be. 

No, this isn’t her fault. Don’t blame it on the queen of the gods. You agreed to her suggestion Persephone. You can do this. 

“Okay Eros, tell me what to do with my hair,” I say. He smiles widely and camps his hands on camera. 

And its then, that I realize, how great of a best friend he is. And i also come to the conclusion that he could be a full blown fashion stylist. 

Xxxxxxx

I look at myself in the mirror and I am still shocked. I look... 

“Excellent,” I hear Eros say. He is still smiling widely at me through the phone, and I laugh nervously. I don’t think I can do this. I have to be watched by all of those people, and then get judged by all of those people. I know my fellow classmates will here about this. I know they still dislike me because of the whole eyeball thing. Even though I did the right thing and confronted Hades. 

I sigh loudly and thank Eros. I say my goodbye to him, and look at myself one more time in the mirror and then grab the leggings and leave the room. I close the door behind me and stop by Eris’s room. Her door is open but she isn’t in there. I place the leggings on her bed and leave. I close the door behind me, even though I know it was originally open. 

I walk to the stairs and suck in a breath at the sight I see. 

There, standing at the bottom of the stairs, was the family. Not the whole family, but the close family. 

At the bottom there was Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus (whom I’ve never met), Ares, and Hebe. All staring up at me as I stand at the top of the stairs. I look frightened at first, but then Hera’s calming voice called up to me. 

“Oh! Persephone, there you are! You look absolutely lovely, come on down,” she said. She was standing between Ares and Hephaestus, who were staring up at me with a look in both of their eyes I couldn’t quite identify. 

I nervously walked down the stairs,  
My hand on the rail, sliding down with me. My heels clicked and clacked as I cascaded down the stairs. As I do this, I feel like a proper royal. A princess, coming down to her prince. I know that all of their eyes are still on me, and i still have that nervous feeling embedded in my gut. 

As I reach the last step both Ares, and Hephaestus offer there hand. 

“Here, Kore, I got you,” 

“Persephone, nice to meet you,” 

Both brothers say at the same time. They look at eachtoher, Ares glaring at his brother, and Hephaestus looking alert. He then shook his head and stepped closer to me. 

Why are they doing this? I am literally about to go down to a news place, and tell the realms I was raped. 

Wow. That feels weird. Saying that word. Last time I said it, it was because it was asked of me. This time, I just said it. 

I look between the two. I don’t know Hephaestus at all. I’ve never met him, so I guess Ares would expect me to go with him, and take His hand instead of his brothers. And I would, but Hephaestus seems sweet, and I don’t want to hurt his feelings right after I just met him. 

So, I take the third option, and step off the last step by myself. Because I don’t need no man. 

I step off the step and walk over to Hera, who is smiling widely and looking at me. I glance back at the brothers, who are glaring at each other. Hephaestus clears his throat, and walks away. Trying to be a gentlemen. I can already tell that I am going to like him, he looks like a kind god. 

Ares rolls his eyes but then catches his with mine. He softens as he looks at me, and I turn back around. I’m happy that I can calm him, I sorta know when he feels riled up. 

“So, Hera, have you told all of them?” I ask. I whisper it in her ear as she leaned down to embrace me. I didn’t want to embarrass myself with the question in front of all these people. 

“Well, yes. I told them, but Zeus is having a hard time believing it. I figured it would be easier on you, for them to already know,” she says. She pulls out of the hug and smiles at me. At first, I don’t like the idea of all these people knowing about my weakness. But then, I realize that I’m about to go on the news, and tell everyone about my weakness. And then, I understand what Hera did. And I’m okay with. 

“Ok, Thankyou,” I say. She nods and goes to Hebe, probably telling her that she is leaving and she has to stay here, with Zeus and Hephaestus. 

I don’t really know what Hera said to her. That’s what I assumed though, because as Hera went to go tell Zeus goodbye, Hebe looked at me. 

Wonder in her eyes. I know Hebe, I used to babysit her. She was always a joy, and I’d say she likes me. She waves at me, and I wave back.

It’s then that I notice Hephaestus coming up close to me. 

He smiles nervously at me and then goes to kiss my hand. How odd. Usually, when someone first meets me, they shake my hand. I can tell though, that Hephaestus is a proper gentleman. And I must give him that. 

“Hello, I am Hephaestus, God of fire and forge,” he said. He greeted me with a kind smile as well, and I smile at his kindness. 

“Hello, I’m Persephone, Goddess of Spring and all things living,” I greeted back. He nodded his head. 

He smiled once more, this time with sadness in his eyes. “Mmm Goddess of Life, yes I know. My brother talks about you,” he said. Ares overheard this and went by my side. 

“Isn’t it time to go, Ma?” He asked. He touched my arm, and I could feel his embarrassment. So he talks about me? Mmm I guess that’s good. Right?

“Yes, yes it is. Well, goodbye everyone,” Hera said. She walked to the door and opened it, not giving one glance back to her family before leaving. I was being rushed out the door by Ares before I even knew it. 

I quickly called out to Hephaestus, saying goodbye. 

“It was nice meeting you!” I shout. He once again, smiles at me and waves his goodbye. I was out of the door in a flash, but could still hear Zeus’s loud voice booming at Hera’s son. 

“Not you too!” He yelled. I was confused. Not him too? What does that mean? What did I do? Who else did something?

All these questions flew threw my kind as I was walking away from the mansion. I glanced back at the glass doors, and I could see Zeus, calling someone as Hebe and Hephaestus walked together out of sight. 

I really couldn’t make at the whole name in Zeus’s phone but I could see someone’s name, for he was at standing with his back against the glass doors. I could make out though, that there was three words. The last word was... idiot. 

He pressed call and brung the phone up to his ear. He began motioning with his hands about something, and then Ares voice made me turn my head around back up at him. 

We were almost to Hera’s car, but Hera was already in smoothing her dress. 

“So, that was my brother,” he said he looked tense, and I assumed that there was some, unsolved problem between the two of them. 

We got to the car finally and Ares opened my door. I leaned down Into the car and as I sat down, I could smell the scent of herbal cigarettes, and I knew this was Hera’s car. 

I didn’t mind the smell, it didn’t smell bad, I wouldn’t like to smell it all day though. 

Ares entered the car as well, and we all got buckled up. Hera started the car and we zoomed down their long driveway. And all the way to our destination, all I could think about was Zeus’s words. 

‘Not you too’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her dress:   
> https://images.app.goo.gl/nqSnjkgnNjMMFQuT9
> 
> Her makeup:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/UbGpZ5kFoBHYnZos6
> 
> Her shoes:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/1pskSrcx3xoe64dz5
> 
> Let me know if the links don’t work


	8. Channel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 8!! I must admit it is quite short and I’m sorry☹️ Anyway, please enjoy💗

I was barley even listening to Hecate as she spoke to me about some incident that involved Thanatos. I could hear her voice, I just couldn’t make out the words. My mind was off somewhere else, thinking about Kore. I really shouldn’t be. It’s against the rules -I think- and I don’t want to break the rules. 

“Hades. Hades! Are you even listening to me?” Hecate asked. I was shaken out of my daydreaming by the sound of her voice. I couldn’t tell her yes, she would know I was lying. So I told her the truth. 

“Sorry, Hecate, my mind has been wondering all day,” I say apologizing. I was sorry, but not that sorry. It was Thanatos, he does something everyday that Hecate doesn’t like. He was simply annoying. 

I stood up from my desk and went to the large window behind my chair. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a puff. I really should quit. 

“Yea, clearly. You’ve Barley paid any attention in any of your meetings today,” she stated. It was true. My mind was tying to figure out why Kore broke down yesterday. She had to leave work because of it, and I haven’t heard from her since. 

I was concerned, and I think this had something to do with Apollo, I know something is up between them. But, I didn’t know what it could be for her to react like she did. 

I was just about to turn around and reply to Hecate’s comment, but then my phone ringing stopped me. 

I was hoping it would be Kore, but to my dismay, it was my idiot of a baby brother. I groaned and rolled a hand down my face. 

“Ha! Good luck,” Hecate said while pulling out herself a cigarette. 

I hesitantly pressed the answer button and began the conversation with my troubling brother. 

“Zeus. What do you want?” I asked. There was no sound of happiness in my voice, but he probably didn’t even care. 

“Dude, turn to channel 5. Your going to want to see this,” he replied. His voice was rushed and...worried? What could he possibly be worrying about? And why was he watching the news? Maybe one of his mortal scandals got out.

I fetched my remote to my office TV and switched it to channel 5. At first I didn’t know what I was looking at. But then, the cameras flipped to.... Kore. 

Why is she on the news? She’s too...her to of done anything that would cause her to be live. 

Unless, she’s confessing something?

I glanced at Hecate, who was just as shocked as I was. She cocked her eyebrow and turned to me. I shrugged my shoulders. Not knowing the answer to her silent question. 

I was going to ask Zeus what this was about, but then he hung up. And me and Hecate were left to watch Persephone, who looked confident. 

The person behind the camera introduced Persephone, and she smiled her bright smile while looking off, behind the cameras. I wonder what-or who-she was looking at. 

Then, the camera-lady-person told Persephone to tell her story. I was confused. Her story?

I say back down in my chair after Hecate set in hers. We set down to listen to her story. So, she began. 

“Hello everyone!” Her cheerful voice was heard through the screen and I slightly smiled. She was still looking off, not in the camera. It looked as if she was embarrassed to tell. But then, she visibly swallowed and straightened her shoulders. 

She cleared her throat and began once again. 

“If you don’t know, I moved to Olympus about 3 weeks ago. Ever since I have been here, I have been facing traumatic experiences.” She spoke clearly. Was she talking about Tower 4? No. She couldn’t of been, because she said in Olympus. 

I looked over at Hecate who was staring intently at the screen and still puffing her cigarette. 

I turned my eyes back towards Persephone, and I noticed she was still not looking at the camera. Someone must’ve told her to look off. 

“One Friday night, I was at my roommate, Artemis’s house. It was me, Artemis, Hermes, and Artemis’s brother, Apollo. We were watching a movie and I decided to go to bed early, so I left them in the living room and went towards my room,” she stopped. It looks like she took a deep breath to readjust her self. She cleared her throat once more and started again. 

“It was about 15 minutes later and i still wasn’t asleep. I was pretty sure the movie was already over. I heard someone coming towards my door and assumed it was Artemis telling me everyone left.” She finished that sentence and I was really intrigued. Hecate got out of her seat to put her cigarette in the ash tray. As she sat back down she glanced at me and tilted her head. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing where this was going. 

“My door opened and I turned to look at it. It was not Artemis who came in my room that night. It was Apollo,” she once again paused and readjusted herself. She was clearly uncomfortable and I was too. I didn’t know where this was going. I knew it couldn’t of been good if Apollo came in her room. And she is putting it live so everyone can see. 

I could visibly see her take a deep breath and cross her legs. 

A person behind the camera told her that its okay, and she can continue when she’s ready. 

I was deeply concerned by her statement. ‘It’s okay Persephone you can continue when your ready.’ What the hell is that suppose to mean? 

Kore nodded slowly and resumed. 

“He came into my room and got on my bed. He started to... kiss me, and I told him I was suppose to be training for TGOEM but he said I should make an exception for someone as grand as him,”

I felt rage bubble up inside of me and I knew where this was going. 

•••••••••••••••••

Persephone finished telling her story and by the end she was crying. Hard. 

I felt bad for her and wanted to kill Apollo and rip him up limb by limb. I could tell she had someone there with her because once she was done she went off screen. I swore I heard Ares and Hera’s voice in the background but I brushed it off. 

I looked to Hecate and she was frozen. She had a hand over her mouth and was crying silently. That may of been the first time I had ever seen her cry before. 

I wanted to embrace both Persephone and Hecate. I couldn’t though. I couldn’t move. I know that I was transforming into my primal form but I could care less. 

My cigarette was well blown out and so was my mind. 

I knew right then, that I was going to get justice for Persephone. I needed to. And usually, I get what I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hades finally knows. I also didn’t want to write out the whole traumatic story, because it honestly makes me uncomfortable. I told the start of it and decided to do a time skip.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this💗
> 
> Also, I am considering taking a break from this story so I can get all of the chapters wrote and post them on a schedule instead of posting whenever I finish a chapter. Let me know what you think please?
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated. I will give you all some Eros Green Tea🍵🍵


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! Your feedback really gives me the will to write, so give more! Thankyou for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits! Thankyou for everything so far💗

Once I was done with my interview, I immediately got out of the chair and went to stand beside Ares and Hera. I would say it went fine, I was just a bit overwhelmed. 

The questions were easy, they didn’t ask many. I was crying by the end of my story, but at least I got to tell everyone before Apollo did. He was probably furious. Hera’s comforting voice broke me out of my thoughts. 

“Persephone, dear, you did excellent! I am very proud of you Little Dove,” she said quietly. When I was little, me and mama sometimes went over to Hera’s and Zeus’s. Hera technically is my aunt, but I always thought of her as a second mother. She has always been very comforting and supportive of me, I needed that when I was growing up, and I still do. So I am very glad Hera still calls me ‘Little Dove’ that was always her nickname for me. 

“Yea Kore, you did a great job. Do you want to get out of here now?” He asked. I am also very thankful for Ares, he was always supportive of me too. Well, after we got through the whole ‘Yearly Planner’ thing. 

I looked up at him and nodded. I couldn’t speak right now, I had been speaking the last 30 minutes. My voice would probably sound like a little bird squeaking for its mother. 

••••••••••••••••

While we were in the car, Ares and Hera were speaking about something. I wasn’t paying them much attention though, my thoughts were else where. 

I was mainly concerned for my scholarship. When I agreed to Hera’s plan, I wasn’t thinking about the consequences. My mind was set on revenge. 

So now, as we drive back to the mansion, all I can think about is my scholarship, and Hestia, and school. I don’t know if Hestia would appreciate me still being in TGOEM or not, and it’s not like I want to, but the only reason Mama even let me come to Olympus, is because of TGOEM, and Olympus University. 

Once again, Hera’s voice brought me back to reality and I noticed we were in their garage. 

“Persephone, are you alright? You haven’t talked since the cameras stopped rolling,” she reminded me. 

I don’t know how to respond to this. I am very gratefully Hera helped though this, I just don’t know what to do now. 

“Well, I appreciate you for helping me with my revenge plan, I just don’t know what to do now. I guess I’m worried about my scholarship,” I said looking down. I didn’t want to bring my eyes up into the rear view mirror where she could see me. She’s so brave and powerful, and she’s...tough. I’m a wimpy little spring goddess who just told the realms I was raped in my own bedroom by Zeus’s favorite Olympian. 

“Darling, I can talk to my little sister about your schooling, Okay? You don’t have to worry about that right now. As of now, your under my care,” she replied confidently. That’s one thing I forgot. Hestia and Hera are also sisters. Meaning, Hestia is also my Aunt. And Hestia is kind of a jerk when it comes to her maidens. 

Ares joined in, “Yea Kore, we have your back. And I know it may not seem like it, but my dad doesn’t tolerate people when it comes to rape. So, don’t worry about him either,” this comforted me. I was kind of scared to face Zeus, I didn’t think he would allow me to do what I just did. But, I guess Hera talked him into it. 

•••••••••••••••••

By now, it was around 1:45-ish and I was pretty hungry. I haven’t eaten since breakfast, so I was glad Hera decided to make lunch. 

She fixed simple, turkey sandwiches, for Ares, Hebe, and Zeus, and she fixed me and her a nice salad with dressing. The salad was probably the best one I have ever had. And I have had a lot. 

I could hear someone coming down the steps and before I could think about who it was, Hephaestus came limping in with a soft, easygoing smile on his face. 

Once he saw me, his smile got wider, which confused me. I was still trying to figure out why Zeus had said ‘Not you too’ to Hephaestus whenever we were leaving. 

“Well, hello everyone. May I join y’all?” He asked politely while staring at his mother. She finished chewing her bite of salad and nodded. However, he didn’t go in the kitchen to fix something, he just sat down at the table. So I assumed he had ate already. 

Hebe looked happy as her brother sat next to her. 

“Hey Hephy!” She exclaimed. I could tell Hebe loved her brothers very very much. That made me smile, I wish I had a sibling. 

Hephaestus smiled down at Hebe and nudged her a little bit, and then turned to me, who sat directly in front of him and to the right of Ares, who I could tell, was very uncomfortable by his brothers appearance. Which made me even more confused. 

“So, Persie, I saw your interview, and I am truly sorry about what you went through.” He said very concerned. I was caught off guard by the name he called me. I choked on my salad a little at the name. THAT name. 

Before I had time to respond, Ares was glaring at his brother, and I began to get nervous. 

“Don’t call her that. She hates that name,” he responded to his brother. It was true, I didn’t like the name. Apollo called me it. 

“It’s fine Ares, he didn’t know. Sorry Hephaestus, that name brings back unwanted memories, you can call me something else like Perse or Seph. Just not... that name. Please,” I told him calmly, not wanting to make it a big deal. He nodded at this and apologized. 

By now, I was done with my salad, and a wave of tiredness hit me. I excused myself and put my plate in the sink and then washed it. I proceeded to walk up to my bedroom to lay down. 

•••••••••••••

I felt something touch my arm softly and slowly opened my eyes up. I didn’t even realize I had fell asleep and I wondered what time it was. 

I glanced over at the clock beside my bed, and my eyes widened. 

6:02 PM!!!!!

Oh wow. 

I returned my gaze to the person who woke me up, and found Ares. He was gazing at me with a small smile present on his lips. 

He looked good with a smile on his face. He looked happy. And I was Glad he felt that emotion around me. 

“Hello sleepyhead,” he greeted. His voice was low and husky, and I felt a tingly sensation down in my stomach. 

“Hmmm, hello Soldier Boy,” I responded. I was still very tired for some reason but I was more energized than before. I scooted up some and patted the spot next to me on my bed. He took that invitation and climbed in beside me, looking more happy than he had previously. 

“I love that nickname,” he remarked. He was very close to me so I leaned on his bicep. I could tell he wasn’t expecting that and he jumped a little bit, but then welcomed my touch, putting his hand on my thigh and rubbing lazy circles. 

Even though it wasn’t much, I still felt the same tingly sensation in my stomach and it began to move downward. And suddenly I got a wave of confidence. 

I looked up at Ares who was already looking down at me. He still had a grin on his face, and I strained my neck up to him and placed a soft but meaningful kiss on his lips. 

He was shocked at first but the he took the lead and placed his firm grip on my cheek, encouraging me. 

I asked him with my tongue to open up and he did. I took my invitation and danced my tongue with his. It wasn’t much but once I pulled away I could tell he wanted more. And I was going to give more, but then my phone vibrated on the bedside table, cashing me to stop and turn. 

I grabbed my phone off the table and unlocked it to see who texted me. I assumed it was Eros congratulating me. 

However, when I opened the message app, my eyes went wide with shock and my face paled. I had forgot about this consequence too. I was more nervous about this than I was about my scholarship. 

—————————————  
Artie💜🏹

Today

Artie💜🏹: Hey... can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped y’all liked it💜🏹
> 
> Tell me what you liked💗What I could improve on✨
> 
> What did you think about Hephaestus in this chapter? We haven’t seen him in LO yet, so, I’m taking my take on him and what I think he would be like.
> 
> ~💗🦋


	10. You’re here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! 
> 
> I am so very sorry I haven’t posted in a zillion years! I don’t have an excuse other than I haven’t been up to write lately with everything that’s going on. I’ve been stressed:(
> 
> I hope everyone is doing safe and washing your hands! 
> 
> Anyway, here chapter 10! It’s Eros and Psyche based.
> 
> Enjoy;)

Eros had disappeared two days ago. No one has heard from him except Persephone, he was on the hunt. He was going to find her. Psyche. The love of his life. The arrow to his bow. 

He went to the mortal realm for about 5 hours but he couldn’t take it anymore. It was so hot, he felt like he was about to burn up, and his hair doesn’t do well with heat anyways. 

He suspected his mother did something with her, because he even snuck around to Pysche’s parents house and there was no sight of her. 

Then, an idea popped into his head. Aphrodite found Ampelus around the same time the whole Psyche ordeal happened. Eros mentally cursed himself for being so idiotic. How could he of not realized by now that this was one of his mother’s old fashioned tests?!

******

Transporting back to Olympus and in Aphrodites house, he stormed into her room. She was getting ready for bed by the looks of it, and as she saw him she plastered a bright smile on her face. 

“Ah, Hello my precious-“ she began but got cut of by a very skeptical and angry Eros. 

“No! No, don’t you play that with me! Where is she Ma?” He asked, catching Aphrodite off guard. She obviously knew who he was talking about, but she didn’t want to admit her wrong doings. Not to her son especially. 

“What do you mean ‘playing with you’? I’m simply getting ready for bed. Also, who? Who are you talking about?” She asked innocently, smiling fakely while glancing at her son. 

He scowled and went to sit down on her bed. 

“Ma, please. You know what and who I’m talking about. Please tell me where she is, I must know.” He begged her, and a look of empathy crossed her features. A look she rarely gives, and if she does, it’s with her family. 

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, staring down at the bubblegum pink boy. 

Finally, she broke the heated silence.

“Do you truly love her? I mean deeply, and whole-heartedly in love with her?” She asked Eros with a quirked eyebrow. 

What a stupid question thought Eros. Of course he loved her. He never yells at Aphrodite, expect like the other day with His dad. Aphrodite was the goddess of love, could she really not see the love in front of her eyes?

Sensing her sons mental questions, she uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. She went to sit down next to Eros, and looked at him seriously. 

“Baby, you know I care about you very much. And I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” She apologized. She was met with silence so she finally caved. 

Looking at her son, she stood up and grabbed his hand, yanking him up from her bed. 

“Fine. You want to see her? She’s in the guest bedroom! You could’ve easily found her, but no. You would rather come yelling at your mother!” She exclaimed giving him a very disappointing glare. 

Eros had to admit, he felt bad for yelling at his mother. He was always a momma’s boy and hated it when they were in ‘fights’. But He had to defend Psyche. 

Eros was surprised it was that easily to convince Aphrodite to cave in and tell the truth. Usually her ‘love test’ would last longer than that. 

Eros followed his mother down the hall to the guest bedroom that he registered as Psyche’s. She opened up the door and harshly shoved Eros in. 

“There ya go Eros. There’s the love of your life! Ugh. I have to go pick up Storge from school,” She shot one glance at Psyche and then huffed out a breath and left. 

The purple Psyche looked shocked from what just happened and she looked up at Eros with big eyes. 

“Um, Eros?” She asked in a tiny voice. 

Eros rushes over to her and hugged her tightly. Even though she didn’t look like the love of his life, she still smelled like her. She smelled like a fresh baked apple pie. 

“Oh Psyche! My love! How did I not realize it was you?!” He asked, then reluctantly let go of her. He was still holding her shoulders with a love struck gaze in his eyes. 

Psyche was still speechless but she finally registered what happened. And she smiled and sighed looking down. 

“Oh Eros. I was wondering when you would finally realize,” she gave him a pitiful laugh and glanced back up at him. 

Eros was breathing heavily and was clearly very excited. 

All of the love rushed up into him and he got a boost of confidence. So, he pulled her in once again and kissed her. Kissed her deeply and passionate and so hard she didn’t reciprocate until moments later. 

And when they finally did pull away, Eros had a tear in his eye and was sniffing softly. 

“Oh Eros, my love, why are you crying?” She asked his softly, leading him to the bed and sitting down with him. 

He stopped his sniffling for a while and shook his head. He finally breathed out a breath and answered her. 

“Because... You’re here,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked:))))
> 
> Please give me feedback it gives me inspiration.
> 
> Buh-bye see ya next time:)


	11. She’s walking away, does he stink?

“Who’s that?” I asked her. She looked shocked, her mouth hanging open, her breathing paused, her body frozen. 

She had gotten a text, her phone was blocked from my point of view. She didn’t respond, her fingers tightly pressed to the side of her cracked phone. 

“Sephie?” I began to get worried. She still wasn’t answering me. 

Slowly, I reached over with my hand and touched her shoulder a bit. That seemed to shake her out of the daze and she jumped a little, looking up at me with wide, pink eyes. 

“Persephone? Are you okay?” I asked once again, assuming she didn’t hear my prior concerns. She shook her head and looked down once again to her phone. 

“Er-Yea. Yea, I’m, im fine,” she responded slower than normal. She was obviously shocked by whoever texted her. I swear to god if it was Apollo-

“It’s just, um, Artemis texted me,” 

I felt a wave of relief run through me. I’m glad it wasn’t Apollo. She couldn’t take that right now, and I wasn’t going to put up with him much more. He was such a self-centered dick. Just like dad...

“Oh, are you okay? What did she say?” I didn’t want to sound nosy, but I was curious. What could she of said that made her freeze. 

I hope she didn’t accuse her of lying about her brother. 

“She asked if we could talk. And, I guess I just wasn’t expecting it so soon. I agree that we do need to talk, considering I didn’t go home last night, and what I just said about her brother,” she spit the words out very fast. As if she was trying to justify her actions. She was rambling, and under any other circumstance, it would be cute. 

I sighed, taking my hand off her shoulder and reaching out towards her phone. However, I froze, remembering who this was. 

“May I?” I asked with a polite tone, and glanced up at her. She just nodded her head, bemused. 

I grabbed the phone out from her fingers and began to text out a reply. I figured she would be too stunned to reply. Plus, I already knew what to say. 

  
—————————————  
Artie💜🏹  
  
Today  
Artie💜🏹: Hey... can we talk?

Me: Not right now... Tomorrow, for brunch?

I figured that was enough, I didn’t know a lot about Artemis. But, I do know that she is very persistent and she doesn’t give up easily. 

I already predicted she was going it reach out eventually, I just didn’t think she would have the guts to do it the same day this all happened. 

Persephone leaned over my shoulder to see the text. She grimaced slightly but otherwise looked like she agreed with my response. I handed the phone back to her and she took it back. 

I could tell she wasn’t tired as she began to get up from the bed. 

This confused me. Did she not want to be around me right now? Do I smell? 

She placed her phone in her purse that was sitting on the nightstand beside the guest bed. 

So, she was leaving?

“Are you leaving already?” I asked. She had only stayed the night. Surely Artemis wouldn’t want her to come back so soon, what’s the point if they were meeting tomorrow?

She nodded and put a slight smile on her face before stepping into her discard heels by the bed. 

I rolled of the bed to stand and went next to her, supporting her as she gracefully stepping in them. 

“Yes, me and Eros were suppose to meet up today for a late dinner at 6:45. He’s meeting me there,” she replied calmly as she went and began to make the bed. I stopped her. 

“It’s okay, the maids will do it. But, I can give you a drive...?” I felt like I needed to. What if she ran into Apollo if she walked? She couldn’t possibly walk a far distance in her heels. Plus, I have like spending time with her. I have been meaning to ask about our kisses and what they meant, but never got around to it. 

She smiled once again, shaking her pearly whites, and shook her head. 

“No, it’s okay. I think I’ll walk this time, good exercise, plus I’m sure you have more important obligations.” She started walking towards the door, away from me. 

Important obligations? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to upset her? Do I smell?

“Kore, please let me drive you, you shouldn’t have to walk a long distance in heels like that.”

She turned around looking up at me with those big doe eyes. Those pretty pink orbs that I could look Into all day...

“No, it’s fine Ares. You’ve been with me all day, I’ll give you a break,” She stepped up to me and hugged me. 

A break? You don’t understand, I want to be with you. All day if I could. 

“Persephone, I’ve delt with stinking soldiers for months at a time before, I’m sure I could handle being around a graceful little flower such as your self for a car ride,” I replied cooly, really wanting to drive her. 

It, she still wouldn’t give in. But, that’s how she is, stubborn. I wouldn’t change her though. 

She laughed a little at my remark, and even though that’s what I intended, i still meant it. 

“Ares, I’m going to walk. Goodbye, I’m sure I’ll he back later if Hera doesn’t mind. I really don’t feel like staying at Arties tonight,” at the mention of her friend she looked away from me.

As much as I disliked it, there was no point in arguing even more. Once Kore has made her mind up, she’s unlikely to change it. 

“Fine, but please call me if you need help or anything,” 

She smiled brightly up at me, and reached up to kiss my cheek. 

“Thankyou,” And then she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Your feedback would be appreciated:)
> 
> This chapter was obviously Ares POV and I still think he is concerned about Perse leaving, and if he stinks...
> 
> Anyways, hope y’all are doing okay and staying safe and healthy. Even though Perse isn’t staying home, that doesn’t mean y’all shouldn’t either!
> 
> Bye, stay safe! 
> 
> P.S Next chapter will obviously be around Eros and Persephone. Hope y’all are excited to see more of Eros and his green tea:)
> 
> P.P.S Since I haven’t written the next chapter yet, who’s POV do you want it to be in? I’m trying to write most of the POV’S in either Ares or Perse’s POV, but I’m fine with writing it in Eros’s if ya want:) let me know in the comments please.


	12. Authors Note...

Hello loves! Today I have some sad news...

Recently, I have had absolutely _no_ inspiration to write. I don’t feel this story anymore. When starting this, I had plot points, I knew some of things I wanted to happen. However, whenever I put up the chapters, and I got to writing, I lost some of my interest along the way. I didn’t exactly know how to get to those certain plot points, and I started writing less and less.   
  


As the story progressed, you could probably see where I started loosing interest. The chapters got out slower, and they got shorter, there wasn’t much detail in them either. I guess you could say I started getting lazy with my writing because I didn’t know what to do anymore. I didn’t want to just quit this work, because I know at least some people enjoy it. I didn’t want to quit and seems like a failure by doing so, I have debated doing this for a while now. And here’s what I’m going to do.   
  


I am not writing this fic anymore. Well, until further notice. I might start up again, but I highly doubt it. I didn’t want to just disappear and not tell you why I stopped writing this. I’m sorry to anyone who was looking forward to this story and it’s completion.   
  


But, I’m not done writing for LO. I am still writing the one shots with Hades and Perse and sometimes their little family. I like those because there not such a big commitment. I just write them, read over them, and post them hoping you’ll enjoy it. Usually there only a thousand or so words.   
  


I should’ve been more prepared, and maybe I should’ve wrote all the chapters and then post them. But, I didn’t. And I’m sorry if your going to miss this story. Because I do personally ship Ares and Perse together, and not a lot of people write fics about them.   
  


Once again, I’m sorry if this is a disappointment to anyone. Thankyou to all that have read this, commented, and gave kudos. That feedback usually helped me with writing, but now it just doesn’t. I only got like 11 chapters out, but to me, this was a journey. This was my first series ever, and now that I’m quitting it, I don’t think I’ll be writing long series any time soon.   
  


Thankyou<3

~Pinky


End file.
